Dearly Beloved
by songofasiren
Summary: A secret is being kept from the youngest Pevensie. What does it have to do with the High King's impending nuptials? Why are Edmund and Susan constantly whispering in the halls of Cair Paravel? And what will Mr. Tumnus have to say about it all?
1. Chapter 1: A New Dress

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from the original texts by C. S. Lewis. I do, however, own a few of the crazy ones I made up. Enjoy, my loves!

**Dearly Beloved**

_"Truth is beautiful, without a doubt, but so are lies."  
__Ralph Waldo Emerson_

"Oh, isn't this exciting, Susan?" Lucy asked, twirling her torso about as much as she could, purposely trying to avoid tangling Mrs. Beaver in the full skirts of the dress the furry creature was currently attempting to pin. "A wedding. A real, live, honest-to-goodness wedding. Right here at Cair Paravel!"

"And you'll have real, live, honest-to-goodness pin pricks in your ankles if you keep shimmying about," Mrs. Beaver teased, finishing up what was left of the hemming.

"There now, let's have a look at you."

Lucy's smile broadened even more, though everyone in the room thought it an impossible feat. "Oh, Mrs. Beaver," she gasped, looking at herself in the mirror being held by two of her maids, "this gown is breathtaking."

Truly, the deep blue velvet skimmed her body in all the right places, flaring out at her hips to barely kiss the floor - thanks to the vigilant work of her expert seamstress, of course.

"Oh no," Susan said with laughter in her voice, "she'll begin to believe it's her own wedding day and not Peter's. We'll never hear the end of it now!"

"My dearest Susan, were you attempting to be funny?" the youngest Pevensie asked with disbelief, her sarcasm being lost on no one.

"Just as much as you are not attempting to be modest, my darling sister," came the retort, with Susan standing to look at the many trimmings and adornments Mrs. Beaver's team of tailors had brought for them to choose from during their dress fittings.

The wedding of the High King was nothing to sniff at, after all. With the blessed event only three days away, many of the citizens of Narnia had already begun to prepare their finest attire.

Lucy shook her head and smirked, something Susan surmised she had picked up from Edmund. "I'm not Queen Lucy the _Humble_, Susan," she provided as an explanation for her boasting, fingering the brightly colored ribbons that were neatly laid out on her writing desk.

Susan sighed. "I wish, so very much, that you would use that brain of yours before you act and speak, Lucy. You are a queen. It is high time you began to behave as such! If you aren't out fencing with the boys, then you're gallivanting around doing Aslan knows what with Tumnus and the nymphs. Last week alone I found you swimming in the stream wearing only your petticoats! What next, Lucy?"

Lucy laughed silently to herself as Susan continued to give her a lecture, or at least what she considered to be a good tongue lashing. She knew she ought not to test her sister's patience, but Susan rarely got upset with her - or anyone - enough to do more than scold.

"What do you think?" Lucy asked, placing a mother of pearl brooch surrounded by gold latticework between her breasts.

"And this for the sleeves and belt," Susan said after a moment, choosing a braided gold cord after considering her youngest sibling's choice in adornment. "I can't believe you're already wearing a corset," she said thoughtfully, handing off the accoutrement to one of the tailors."It seems just yesterday you were protesting my wearing one to the Autumn Feast," Susan recalled, returning to her seat by the window to continue her needlework.

"I may protest myself wearing one as well," Lucy said with an overdramatic grimace, pretending to tug at the silk and boning underneath her newly-constructed gown. "Why can't we be free to run around as we please? Never cut our hair, never have to wear constricting clothes, never have any responsibilities…" she trailed off, becoming wistful at the thought of running barefoot through the woods with her friends, laughing and telling stories about the most trivial things in the world, and yet caring about them as if they were the only things that mattered.

"Are you going to be joining me for tea this afternoon, Lucy?" Susan asked, easily changing the subject while never taking her eyes off the current design she was stitching with nimble fingers.

"Oh, goodness gracious! Tea!" Lucy gasped suddenly, running to her closet to lace on some sandals. "I had no idea it was so late," she said, murmuring her frustrations under her breath as she realized she had snatched up two different shoes in her haste.

"I'm off to meet Mr. Tumnus," she called over her shoulder, racing toward the door with two matching shoes in hand.

"LUCY PEVENSIE!" came the cry of both Mrs. Beaver and Susan, who could be quite shrill when they wished to be. "You will take off that dress this instant," said Mrs. Beaver, pushing the crudely-fashioned dress form toward her. "You'll have it torn or soiled by nightfall," she said with a small smile, which Lucy returned with a short laugh.

"You're probably right," she said in agreement, returning to the closet to quickly change and choose a suitable outfit for her daily ritual with the favored faun. Lucy's dryad attendant, Hersilia, helped her undress and dress again in a gown of pale lavender damask.

"When will you be…back?" Susan called after her, only to have the slamming of Lucy's bedroom door resonate as a reply.

The small furry creature on the far side of the room looked up at the crash, and over to Susan. "That girl certainly has a spirit about her, doesn't she?" she asked, her fondness for the youngest queen shining in her large eyes. "My heart goes out to the one who thinks he can stifle that much energy," she said with a laugh, becoming quiet yet again when Susan visibly stiffened.

"She doesn't know yet," Mrs. Beaver prodded, "does she?"

The gentle queen shook her head with a sigh.

"None of us wish to tell her," Susan answered quietly, knowing that what had been set into motion by Peter's engagement could possibly wreak havoc on the very bonds that held them all together.


	2. Chapter 2: Tea and Corsets

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from the original texts by C. S. Lewis. I do, however, own a few of the crazy ones I made up. Enjoy, my loves!

**Dearly Beloved  
**_"Happiness is the sublime moment you get out of your corset at night."_  
_Joyce Grenfell_

Lucy skipped along the path to Mr. Tumnus' dwelling in the side of the mount adjacent to Cair Paravel. He had moved what was left of his belongings into the cave soon after their coronation all those many years ago, after Lucy's insistence that Lantern Waste was much too far a walk for tea and sardines with a friend.

She fondly thought of all the times they had shared together, her smile brightening as the small wooden door came into view. She cleared her throat loudly and smoothed her hands over the front of her dress, attempting to remove wrinkles she knew did not exist. She heard the faun chuckle from the other side of the door, and yet he allowed her to continue with one of their usual games.

"Oh, dear me," Lucy began with a worried voice, furrowing her brow. "I seem to have lost my way in the woods while trying to find my dear lost pony. I do hope to find some lovely gentleman home to offer me some tea and toast to calm my frazzled nerves!"

Just as her fingers grazed the shiny doorknocker, Tumnus opened the door. "A lost pony, you say?" he asked, stepping out to turn his head this way and that. "I have seen nothing of the sort, my lady. Are you sure you are not mistaken?"

Tumnus had looked forward to tea time nearly every day for the past ten years. They would tell stories and play make-believe games she had invented, drink tea and eat toast and jam. And Lucy would always come, under the pretense, of course, that she was a mermaid who had suddenly sprouted legs or a dragon hunter with a ironic soft spot for animals.

"I must say, it is not proper for such a fine young woman to be traipsing around the woods. There are some dreadful beasts here in the forest, you know," he continued, crossing his arms across his chest. Tumnus leaned in toward her, Lucy's face taking on a purely curious expression. "Talking animals," he whispered, delighting in her overly-dramatic gasp.

"Some of them even wear clothing! If I were you, I would quickly come inside before one of them gets intrigued by your presence here. Or worse…hungry," he finished, taking her by the elbow and attempting to usher her inside.

"Oh, I'm afraid I mustn't, good sir," Lucy said abruptly, the corners of her mouth twitching as she suppressed a grin. "You see, I have never made it a practice to take offers, no matter how nice, from strangers."

Tumnus clucked his tongue on the roof of his mouth. "My, my, you're quite right. This is quite a dilemma."

Lucy nodded, "I believe so. Whatever shall I do now?"

Suddenly, the faun's head popped up. "I've got it!" he shouted, snapping his fingers before reaching out his right hand as she had taught him to do long ago.

"My name…is Tumnus," he said with a smile, as genuine as ever.

She laughed, reaching out to grasp his hand and give it the customary shake. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Tumnus. I'm Lucy Pevensie."

"My dear Lucy Pevensie, won't you please come inside for tea and cakes?" he asked, thankful she now allowed him to escort her inside.

"Sweet Mr. Tumnus, I would be delighted," she said, providing a light curtsy with a flourish of her skirts.

He chuckled once more as he shut the door behind them, seeing her situating herself on the chair in front of the fire.

"You know, with an entrance such as that, it would be unheard of for me to point out your tardiness," Tumnus said, retreating to the kitchen to bring out the tea tray. "So, I won't."

Lucy blushed. "I'm dreadfully sorry," she said, automatically taking the top off the sugar bowl to prepare his cup. "I would have been here on time, but Mrs. Beaver and Susan insisted that I change out of my new dress before coming."

Tumnus laughed. "I'm sure it would have been ruined the moment you set foot out of the Cair," he said, placing two spoonfuls of honey into her cup.

"That is exactly what they said!" Lucy exclaimed, passing him the cup and saucer. "If you weren't my best friend," she said, their fingers brushing against one another's as tea was exchanged, "I might be offended."

He smiled warmly at her as she began to launch into a very detailed explanation of what her new dress looked like, chiming in with his opinion at the precise moments. Lucy became so animated when she was excited about something, Tumnus noted, and Peter's wedding was no exception.

"And do you like Lady Cinxia?" he asked, refilling her cup with some freshly brewed tea.

"Well, yes, I…actually," Lucy paused, a bewildered expression taking over her features. "You know, I'm not sure. We've only met once, and that was at court in Archenland upon our last visit. It was then Peter announced his engagement to her, but we've never really spoken very much." Lucy wondered if Susan had spoken to their future sister-in-law more in-depth. She and Edmund had been out with Prince Cor and Aravis nearly the entire time, hunting and exploring the surrounding lands.

"I suppose I've been more excited about the preparations for this glorious wedding more than the finality of it all," she confessed, sipping a bit more tea and relaxing into the softness of the chair.

"Imagining what your wedding will be like?" he asked with a gleam in his eye, knowing she must have at least thought about the fact that she would someday wed.

She scoffed at that, shaking her head rapidly. "Many years will pass before I am deemed ready to marry," Lucy said with a practiced mimic of Peter's low voice. She had heard him say it hundreds of times over the years as suitors came to call on the young queens, and she doubted he would ever truly deem someone worthy enough to take the hand of one of his sisters.

"Even if I were of age, Peter must approve. And he would be more likely to do so once Susan was married," she said, her voice softer now.

Tumnus nodded silently. He noticed the brief bit of tension grip his chest as she spoke of being married, and chose to let it pass at that moment. Tea time was meant for fanciful things and games between friends.

Besides, it was probably just a bit of indigestion, anyway.

"Speaking of being of age," Tumnus spoke finally, a large smile settling on his features, "your birthday is quickly approaching."

Lucy nodded, smiling softly. "That will take care of the _of age_ part, will it not?" she teased, nudging his fur-covered leg with her foot.

To be honest, Lucy hadn't paid much attention to the day or month. All she had been concerned with the past few weeks, much like the rest of Narnia, was preparing for the High King's wedding.

"Eighteen," she said slowly, rolling the word around in her mouth. "I'm not so sure I'm ready to be so old."

Tumnus laughed outright at that. "Do you realize, Lucy Pevensie, that I'm 138 years old?"

She grinned. "Don't be silly," Lucy said with a flick of her wrist. "You don't look a day over 86."

The faun calmly placed his cup and saucer on the table between them. He slowly leaned back in his chair and observed her with squinted eyes. "I do believe," Tumnus said, nodding slightly, "that those are…what you might call…fighting words, Lucy."

She gasped, a smile tugging at her lips. "You wouldn't dare," she challenged, quickly putting her cup down as well.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" came his reply from the opposite side of the room. Tumnus grinned wickedly as she braced her arms on the sides of the chair, obviously pondering when to launch into her escape route.

"Of course you wouldn't," Lucy said weakly, not even believing her own words. "Because…I'm your friend…and…" she trailed off, nervously biting her bottom lip.

Tumnus raised one eyebrow in curiosity. "And…?" he asked, leaning in menacingly close to her.

"And…" Lucy continued, her eyes darting around his home before settling on the door.

"Because I'm too fast for you!" she called over her shoulder, already at a dead sprint down the lane leading to his cave.

He laughed as he followed her in a very quick pursuit which took them through the forest and over the shallow stream under the falls. Lucy ran ahead of him by several steps, but his strong legs were much better at jumping than hers. For three quick hops down the side of the hill landed him many yards ahead of her intended course. Tumnus ducked behind a fallen boulder and waited.

Lucy stopped to catch her breath by the side of the falls, turning a few circles to see if he had caught up with her yet. She stopped breathing altogether a few moments, listening for breaking twigs off in the distance. And yet, she noted with a bit of worry, there was nothing.

"Mr. Tumnus?" she called, wondering briefly whether or not she should retrace her steps to his cave. Luckily, for a certain faun, at least, Lucy had turned her back to his rock.

As quietly as possible, which was rather quiet for someone with hooves, Tumnus crept out from behind his hiding spot with arms outstretched. He grabbed her tightly around the waist, eliciting a tiny squeal of surprise from her. "At your service, my Queen," he whispered, wasting no time at all in punishing her relentlessly.

At least, it was in the worst way Lucy knew she could be punished.

She screamed and laughed as his fingers skimmed her stomach and sides, trying her best to fight off her friendly attacker. After the passing of what seemed an entire ten minutes of torture, Lucy gave in.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she yelled, the tears streaming down the sides of her face. "I'd…give you a more specific…apology," she said breathlessly, clutching a hand to her forehead, "but I'm afraid…I've forgotten what we were fighting about."

"Thank Aslan you're dreadfully ticklish," Tumnus said as they finally collapsed into the soft earth, "or else I'd have no way of subduing you when you got too unruly."

Lucy laughed, the sound quite shallow due to her gasping lungs. "Funny how I'm only unruly around you, isn't it?" she asked, rolling over onto her side to face him, propping her head up on one hand.

"Oh, yes," he agreed with a grin, turning to face her the same way. "I so enjoy our skirmishes, Lucy, that I propose you be as unruly as possible." She laughed and wiped the side of her face.

"Each and every day," Tumnus added, noticing for the first time that her fingers had become much more slender and delicate looking since he had last taken notice of such a thing. In fact, he thought with a bit of trepidation, many things about Lucy had changed over the past ten years.

Thankfully for him, Lucy spoke before he could declare for certain just what those changes happened to be.

"Feel like a swim?" she asked, pushing herself up to sit at the side of the water. "These are the last few days of summer, you know," she said, reaching down to untie the sandals she had haphazardly thrown on in her hurry to leave the clutches of Susan and Mrs. Beaver.

Tumnus nodded. "Yes, the cooler days of autumn will bring about great…erm…Lucy," he paused, realizing that she had already discarded the bodice of her dress and was beginning to untie the laces that secured some seemingly painful garment. "Wh-what are you doing?" he asked, hoping to Aslan that she was merely tightening the tiny bow that used to rest neatly at the small of her back.

"Like I said," she laughed, "going for a swim." Lucy crawled over to him and let go of the braided cords. "I'm beginning to wonder what ingenious mind inspired the creation of this contraption in the first place. Would you mind helping?"

He looked down at the grommets and laces before him, the harsh boning encased in the silky fabric seeming to warn him to keep his hands from doing what she asked of him.

Yes, tickling his best friend was one thing.

Undressing the Queen of Narnia, albeit under her direct orders, was definitely something else entirely.

"Uh, help you?" he repeated dumbly, his left index finger tugging gently at the first small crisscross, effectively loosening it.

"Yes, please," Lucy replied, beginning to take the pins from her hair. The chocolate colored waves began to spill over her shoulders, one by one, and Tumnus was beginning to feel the same pull in his chest as before. She smelled of vanilla and honey, he mused, tugging at the next tiny crisscross at her back.

Surely a side-effect of drinking two spoonfuls of it in every cup of tea the girl put her lips to.

Lucy sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp. It was so sore from all the many pins Hersilia used to keep such elaborate styles. The water would feel heavenly against her flushed skin, she thought, planning to make a point of it to swim each day before the weather turned.

Meanwhile, Tumnus had devised a brilliant plan of distraction. He would calculate, approximately, all the cups of tea Lucy had consumed with him in her lifetime. Three cups a day was her usual, he had assessed, and there were 365 days in a year.

So, logically, that was 1095 cups.

Two years equaled 2190 cups altogether.

Four years made 4380.

Five years, half of their friendship, came to 5475 cups of tea.

He was right in the middle of multiplying by two, only to have his fingers meet the bare skin at the top of her back. Tumnus looked down and saw that he had pulled the laces completely through the small holes.

Every thought of numbers and tea and multiplication were thrown from his mind.

"All done," he said softly, watching as the material slipped away, leaving only a single layer of white cotton to cover her.

Apparently, his extremities had ideas of their own this afternoon.

"Oh, thank you," Lucy said, rubbing her stomach and sides without pause. She stood and unfastened the closure of her matching skirt, throwing it on a nearby boulder. Clad in only her thin shift dress and bloomers, she then waded into the water.

"Aren't you coming?" she called to him, knee-deep in the cool stream.

Tumnus could barely hear her over both the rushing of the water down the river and the rushing of the blood to his head. "No, no," he said, knowing instinctively what she wanted anyway. "You go on ahead. I'll stay here and wait for you."

"You will do nothing of the sort, Mr. Tumnus," Lucy said, placing her hands on her hips. "The water is absolutely wonderful, and I may very well drown if I do not have my best friend to help me stay afloat," she tempted, backing up further into a deeper part of the stream.

It seemed as if a battle of epic proportions was raging inside of Tumnus' head. The White Witch had nothing on this one, he thought grimly, trying to avoid the inevitable for as long as possible.

Suddenly, something in him snapped. Lucy was his best friend. They had been close for as long as he could…well…_she_ could remember. They had gone swimming before, and he was positive that they would go swimming again.

Tumnus rose and placed his hooves into the cool water with the resolve that there was nothing different about today.

_Although_, a tiny voice said from the recesses of his mind, _the last time you were swimming together, she was wearing a proper bathing suit. And she was merely a child._

Tumnus froze, realizing that something had changed. Whether it was over the course of several months and obvious to everyone but him, or over the course of that very afternoon and obvious to _only _him…the faun could not say.

One thing was definitely certain, however.

Lucy Pevensie was no longer a child.


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Guests

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from the original texts by C. S. Lewis. I do, however, own a few of the crazy ones I made up. Enjoy, my loves!

**Dearly Beloved**

_"A lie would have no sense unless the truth were felt as dangerous."  
Alfred Adler_

After a long afternoon of swimming with Mr. Tumnus, Lucy emerged from her private bath only to hear a knock at her door.

"Just a moment!" she called, tying the sash around her dressing gown as she made her way to the door. No sooner had she turned the handle on the ornately carved slab of wood did a girl, approximately Susan's age, throw her arms around Lucy's midsection.

"Lucy Pevensie, it's been much too long!" she said with a smile, which was echoed by Susan who was still standing in the hall.

"Aravis!" Lucy squealed with delight, happy to have one of her dearest friends so near once more. "I'm so excited to see you! Susan," she called from over her shoulder as she led Aravis to the small seating area near her window, "were you aware she was coming?"

Susan nodded and shut the door behind them, knowing that everything would soon be out in the open. There would be no need to lie to her sister any longer.

"Has Cor come as well?" Lucy asked with a grin, mostly wondering if baby Ram was to be found in the castle.

Aravis laughed. "Aye, he has. Ram is with him, Corin, and your brothers in the throne room," she said, looking at the girls with feigned trepidation. "They said they were going to teach him the art of swordplay at an early age, though Aslan knows I have enough to worry about without adding deadly baby battles into the mix."

Lucy laughed and lounged back against the chaise. "It will be so good to see the three of them," she said, her good mood from earlier in the day being brightened.

"So, tell me, dear girl," Aravis said, taking one of Lucy's hands in hers. "Are you excited? Have you given favor to any prospects yet?"

The young queen furrowed her brow. "Favored any prospects?" she asked, her expression entirely quizzical. "What do you mean?"

Susan shot Aravis a glance before she sat across from them. "Why, dresses for Peter's wedding, of course!" she said, praying Aravis would ask no more questions until they were able to speak privately at a later time.

"Yes, yes," Aravis agreed, turning her attention back toward Lucy. "I must see this new dress for the big day!"

Lucy beamed at her friend. "Oh, Aravis, it's lovely. Come and look," she said, guiding them all over to the now finished garment hanging in her closet.

After many fawning comments over the quality of the work and beauty of the adornments, Susan called for Hersilia to assist Lucy in dressing for the evening's festivities.

"She does not know?" asked Aravis once the two women were safely in their wing of the castle, her voice clearly showing signs of disapproval.

Susan tried to formulate a response which would be easy for Aravis to understand. "I just want to worry her as little as possible. Lucy is very…well, she's very different from you and I. We know our duties and responsibilities that come with possessing a title of significance, and Lucy…she would rather her life be as unstructured as possible."

Aravis nodded sadly, the frown that had affixed itself to her features speaking volumes. "She always did prefer running and hunting over needlework and court appearances, even on visits to Archenland."

Susan sighed. "Tonight, she will know. Everything will be revealed, and we can only hope that she will understand what is to happen."

"Come," Aravis said with a gentle pat of Susan's hand. "Let us dress. Tonight will be an eventful evening, and there will be many to impress!" The girl smiled, easing some of Susan's fear for the moment.

* * *

An hour later, Lucy had finally managed to convince Hersilia that both her hair and dress were suitable enough for a meal among friends. Aravis, Cor, and Corin would not mind if she were to come down in the same dressing gown as earlier, and yet Hersilia kept insisting that there were circumstances the young queen would soon understand that would require her to be painted with makeup and decorated with jewels in full court regalia.

She was making her way down the grand staircase leading to the throne room of Cair Paravel when she realized that the usual smattering of chatter coming from inside had amassed into a dull roar. Lucy stopped on the bottom step and peeked around the sidewall. Peter, Susan, and Edmund were waiting outside the closed doors in clothing of similar opulence. The three of them were whispering about something, and apparently something of importance since they did not turn to greet her as she approached.

"What is going on?" she asked, her tone more serious than anyone would have suspected.

They all turned to her in a flash, three guilty faces staring back at her own. "Why do you all look as if I had just caught you reading my diary?" Lucy inquired. She had tried to lighten the mood with a laugh, but when the mirthless sound filled the otherwise empty foyer, she was positively certain that something was being concocted behind her back.

Before any of her siblings could respond, Oreius rounded the opposite corner and greeted them with a deep bow. "Everything is ready for your entrance, your majesties," he said, moving to ready the large double doors.

"Entrance?" she asked, looking to Oreius for an answer since her own siblings appeared to be mute for once in their lives.

"Lucy," Peter began as they all lined up in familiar fashion, "no matter what happens tonight, remember that you are a Queen of Narnia."

"And our sister," Edmund added with a slight edge to his voice, who seemed uncharacteristically quiet and calm.

Susan, Lucy noted, could not even raise her eyes to meet her sister's face as the doors were opened and a fanfare sounded.

"All hail the High King of Narnia, Peter the Magnificent!" Oreius said, his voice as booming as ever.

The other three were blocking Lucy's view of the room as their names were called, though the chanting of _Long Live King Peter _could be heard from miles away. She stood on her toes to see over Susan's shoulder and gasped at what she saw. A hundred men and women she had never seen were before them in their finest clothing, crowns and tiaras placed on nearly every head.

"What is going on?" she hissed once more, receiving only a whisper of _Forgive me_ from Susan before she followed Peter to the four thrones at the head of the room once her name was called.

Edmund turned to take her by the hand. "You're our sister," he repeated sternly once more, as if there was something afoot that would make him believe the contrary. He turned and walked to his throne as his name was called in turn, and Lucy could not help but feel as if she would become ill from the many faces that turned to look at her from her place in the doorway.

"Presenting her majesty, Queen Lucy the Valiant!" Oreius called, ushering her inside so that he could close the door.

She felt as if she should run, or maybe hide. Lucy felt she should do anything but weave through the crowd of people ahead of her. _Remember that you are a Queen of Narnia_, she remembered Peter saying earlier. He was her brother, she reasoned, taking a deep breath and placing one foot in front of the other.

Peter would never mislead her, Lucy reasoned, holding her head high as she made her way to her rightful seat in Aslan's court. The crowd was silent as Peter motioned to have all attention turned to him.

"Tonight," he began, pausing for what seemed to Lucy an unnecessary dramatic effect, "is a celebration."

_Of what_, Lucy wanted to scream, knowing that her brother's wedding was in no way responsible for the crowd gathered before them all.

"As many of you know," Peter continued, keeping sure to hold his gaze straight ahead, "in two days time, I shall take a wife in Lady Cinxia of Calavar. It shall be a splendid union among our two countries, as well as an agreeable marriage for the both of us."

Cheering erupted from the audience gathered before them, and Lucy wanted to scream for them to let him finish. "Calormen and Narnia shall, from this day forward, act as allies in any foe that dare to face us." More applause came, mainly from the Calormens in the crowd, Lucy assumed, noting their dark hair and brightly colored clothing.

"Furthermore," Peter continued, quieting the crowd, "it is my pleasure to announce the royal engagement of Queen Susan to Prince Corin of Archenland…"

Peter continued on with his news, and yet no one noticed when Lucy gasped, her cool exterior marred by the furrowing of her brow. "_What?_" she whispered fiercely in the direction of her sister, her eyes holding much disbelief as Corin and Cinxia took their places next to their intendeds.

"…look forward to the future engagements of the youngest King and Queen of Narnia," Peter continued, his voice less mirthful than before as the crowd cheered at their feet.

"Wait. Future engagements?" Lucy repeated, her pulse quickening. "What does he mean, Ed?" she asked, turning to her brother.

Edmund said nothing for a moment before turning to confirm her fears. "We are going to be married," he said simply, a grim smile gracing his mouth.

Several moments passed before Lucy was able to find her voice once more. "To whom?" she wondered, dreading the answer.

Edmund said nothing. Instead, he inclined Lucy to follow his gaze out over the sea of people crowding around them in the throne room.

"Take your pick," she heard him mutter, before the roaring of the crowd began to blend with the rush of blood to her head.


	4. Chapter 4: His Lucy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from the original texts by C. S. Lewis. I do, however, own a few of the crazy ones I made up. Enjoy, my loves!

**Dearly Beloved  
**_"All that spirits desire, spirits attain."_  
_Kahlil Gibran_

Tumnus ran his hands haphazardly through his rumpled hair, scratching behind his ear momentarily. However, the sensation he experienced was one similar to the one caused by Lucy the night before as he tried his best to comfort the poor girl. His proverbial relaxing stroll was not having the initial impact he had intended, Tumnus thought with a sigh, rounding the hill near the falls. Maybe he'd have a nice swim instead.

Swimming. The stream. _Lucy_.

Everything seemed to remind him of spending time together. Why he had decided to feel this way now, Tumnus would never know. He had cared very deeply about Lucy for the past ten years, and not once in that decade had he ever felt anything remotely resembling romantic desire toward her.

But last night, as he watched her lower lip tremble with desperation, Tumnus could not help entertaining the thought of what it would be like to kiss her…

x0x

Lucy ran as fast as her legs would carry her down the moonlit path she knew all too well. Such a cumbersome dress had her tripping all over the place, over roots and rocks that seemed to jut out from the forest with the mal intent to deter her visit to the only person who could possibly help her.

There was very little light coming from inside the cave, though Lucy knew her dear friend would not mind in the least that she was paying him a visit so late in the evening. She raised a shaking hand to the doorknocker, banging it repeatedly against its pewter cradle.

"Mr. Tumnus?" she called breathlessly, the lump in her throat rapidly expanding causing her voice to come out quite thick. "Please," Lucy cried, letting go of the cold metal ring before wrapping her arms around her middle. She had felt sick all evening, the faces and names of the many men…her suitors…becoming one big blur.

He had been attempting all evening to sleep, even trying music and books to soothe his weary mind. Thoughts of Lucy had plagued him ever since they parted that afternoon, and now, he was imagining her voice outside his cave.

Suddenly, Tumnus jolted out of bed like a shot, racing to the door as he realized he was not dreaming.

As soon as he pushed open the door, Lucy gasped with relief and embraced him. She was clinging to him as if some invisible force were trying to pull her away. No such thing would happen, he vowed, rubbing her back in what he hoped were soothing motions.

"Shhh," he whispered to the trembling girl in his arms. "What is it? What's the matter, Lucy?" Tumnus inquired, only barely managing to keep from bursting into hysterics himself. Not once, in ten years, had he ever seen her this upset.

"Oh, Mr. Tumnus," Lucy sighed, her tears beginning to spill down her cheeks, "it's awful. They're forcing…Edmund and I have to…nothing can be done!"

The faun shook his head gently and kicked the door closed with his hoof. He led her inside gently, her face still buried in the crook of his neck., his skin now quite damp with her tears.

"No, no, dear girl," he said, sitting with her on the floor in front of the dying fire. "Slow down. Deep breaths," Tumnus coached her, pleased that her labored breathing finally slowed. "Now," he continued, pulling away to look at her fretful face. "Whatever could have made you so upset? Eyes like yours weren't meant to cry like this."

Truly, her bright green eyes shone from the glowing embers dying in the fireplace and the crystal tears coating their surface.

"Susan is betrothed to Prince Corin," Lucy said quietly, still not quite believing the news herself.

Tumnus shook his head, confused. "Is that all? Well, why aren't you happy?" The faun laughed, nudging Lucy in the side with his elbow. "You have always been close to Lady Aravis and the princes of Archenland, so I do not see why you should be so…Lucy?" he asked, inquiring as to why she looked more miserable at that moment than he had ever seen her.

"Edmund has a fortnight to choose a bride for himself, and then marry," she continued, repeating the words spoken by the _High King _himself not an hour ago.

"Oh, my," Tumnus mumbled, suddenly quite sympathetic for the boy. "And you are upset because of the--"

"I am upset," Lucy continued for him, searching his face for any sign of help he could offer, "because in three weeks' time, I will be married as well."

He fell silent, his eyes flashing with anger. He knew of the old laws; certainly, he had been around much longer than any of the Pevensie children, so their substantiality had been common knowledge to him for his entire life. But never, in a million years, did Tumnus believe that King Peter would enforce them.

Lucy sighed and wiped away the tears that streaked her face. "Apparently, something has been set forth into motion by Peter's impending marriage. Upon the eve of his wedding, Susan will have one week in which to make the preparations for her own. Ed will have until the week after that, and I will…well, save the best for last, right?" she joked, trying in vain to lift her spirits.

He could only nod despondently as she told him of the events of the evening, ranging from Hersilia insisting she wear her finest jewels and silk dress to the many men she had met that night, all apparently vying for her hand in marriage.

Tumnus' mouth was suddenly quite dry as he imagined the countless imbeciles who dared to deem themselves worthy of becoming his best friend's betrothed.

A strangled sob interrupted his inner rage, and suddenly everything was put into perspective.

Her happiness, her love, _his_ Lucy…was all that mattered.

He let her cry. He let her scream at the top of her lungs. He held her tightly as she grew weak with the efforts put forth into grief, and just barely fought every internal urge to groan contentedly as she rubbed the back of his head with her fingertips before falling asleep in his arms.

But just barely.

x0x

Maybe Peter was right in deeming her ready to marry, Tumnus thought with a sneer, weaving through the many boulders that blocked his path to the rushing water. She was of age, after all. But a wedding in less than a month? A royal decree? Droves of suitors being ushered in from all over Aslan's kingdom?

He doubted she'd stay sane, cooped up in the palace with appointments and responsibilities and such.

He doubted _he'd_ stay sane without her usually comforting presence at his side.

Lately, however, the mere thought of Lucy was unsettling to the faun. A lack of sleep was inevitable; whenever he closed his eyes, visions of unlacing that _thing_…a corset, she had told him it was called…and smelling her sweet scent would invade his senses.

Tumnus shook his head. He was supposed to be taking this time to clear his head and sort out his feelings. The cold water would chase away any unwelcome thoughts he was having.

He kept walking until the rippling waves were at his waist. Tumnus took a few deep breaths before diving in, head first. He swam until he grew tired, and then swam a bit longer for good measure. He was certain an hour had passed, just floating about in the pool under the falls. The sun would set soon, and Lucy would have already spent a full day with those who had come to woo her into their good graces.

The faun felt a sneer replace his neutral expression. The thought of all those faceless, nameless men leering at her as if she were a prize to be won made him sick to his stomach. It was _his_ Lucy they were after, didn't they know? Didn't they know she liked two spoonfuls of honey in her tea? Didn't they know her favorite Narnian lullabies, and furthermore, how to play them? Didn't they know that it was _he _who was at her side day in and day out for the past ten years?

It might be high time they did, Tumnus resolved, both confused and enthralled at how much of a claim he felt he held over the young queen.

Then, as if someone were shaking him from a dream, he heard singing off in the distance. Neck deep in the deep waters, Tumnus looked around for the source of the angelic voice which had brought him out of his thinking. Possibly a dryad in the trees, he considered, looking to the treetops for the forest beings.

The melancholy song became louder, he noticed, treading water in a circle once more. A branch snapped off in the distance as a figure came into view at the edge of the clearing. A girl, Tumnus recognized with an sigh, wearing full skirts and shiny bobbles wrapped around her bare neck, ears, and wrists. Her face was tinted with the most unnatural colors, and…she had been crying, streaks of black tumbling down her red cheeks.

Lucy.

His Lucy.

The singing, Tumnus realized, had been no song at all. Her moans and sobbing had tricked his ears into believing the girl was actually happy, when she was, in fact, miserable. He ached to go to her, to hold her as he did the night before and tell her everything would be alright. But, if he were to be honest to himself, he was anything but certain that things would turn out for the best for his dear friend. Or, for that matter, for himself as well. Instead of reaching out to her in their mutual time of need, Tumnus remained hidden in the rushes in the deep water alongside the left bank.

If she truly was as distressed as she looked, he swore to himself, he would go to her in an instant.

She sniffled and reached up to unfasten the heavy jewels locked around her throat. Lucy took a labored breath and let the cool stones slip from her fingertips and fall to the ground with a thud. The matching earrings and bracelets came off next, leaving her feeling a bit less weighted down, though her heart was ten times as heavy as any mass of jewels.

"What am I to do?" she lamented softly to herself, wringing her pale hands together as she looked out over the waters. The lake, she had once believed, held all the secrets to life. It was her cure-all potion for practically every malady that would venture her way. She and Mr. Tumnus would sit against its shores and talk through any problem for hours until it was all sorted out.

The thought of her best friend made her shake with another round of sobs. "Tumnus," Lucy muttered under her quickening breath, wishing he were with her that very moment. She sank to her knees suddenly, feeling quite faint. Everything around her had gone dark, save for a pair of bright blue eyes.

"Tumnus," she whispered once more, her entire body going limp in the faun's strong arms.

x0x

**Author's Note: **Oh my goodness, you guys! I cannot believe just how many of you have been following this little story! It all came to me one day over a year ago, and I finally sat down and decided to write the words and scenes I had played with in my head for so long. Please, continue to review and make suggestions! Without your interest and support, I really do not think I would continue. You kids mean more to me than you'll ever know. :-D A BRAND NEW chapter is to come soon! Happy reading!


	5. Chapter 5: Promises Made

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from the original texts by C. S. Lewis. I do, however, own a few of the crazy ones I made up. Enjoy, my loves!

**Dearly Beloved  
**_"More tears are shed over answered prayers than unanswered ones."_  
_St. Teresa of Avila_

The moment Tumnus heard his name fall from Lucy's lips, he shot out of the water quicker than even he thought possible. He made it to the bank in time to catch her limp body as it collapsed to the forest floor, her head lolling to one side as she fainted.

Summoning all his strength, Tumnus carried her over the rocks and through the trees all the way to his house in the side of the cliff. His cave was much closer than Cair Paravel, and he knew that the staff on hand would not have the knowledge or skill he possessed when it came to healing the sick.

Tumnus thought briefly of his mother as he lay Lucy gently down on his bed, taking care to smooth the intricately woven fabric of her gown before moving away to heat some water in the kitchen. Yes, what he had learned in the way of aiding those in need, he had learned from his mother.

Satisfied that the water was on its way to a boil, his hands flew on their own accord to the herbs and roots he kept hidden away in the cupboards, mashing a memorized amount of Peppermint leaves and the petals of Elder flowers together with a mortar and pestle. He glanced over his shoulder at her still form, his brow furrowed in concentration and worry.

Tumnus filled the small bowl to the brim with the steaming water, careful not to spill a drop. He brought it quickly to the bedside and knelt in contemplation. What had happened that day to bring her to such a state, he wondered, dipping a cloth into the bowl and wringing it out noisily.

Lucy shifted uneasily as she inhaled the strong scent of the mixture that enveloped her senses. Tumnus sighed with relief as she finally began to come round, though she had not yet opened her eyes. He had been rubbing the cloth against her neck, face, and arms for nearly ten minutes, and the effects were finally beginning to show.

"Yes, Lucy," he whispered, concerned not to startle her. "That's it. Wake up."

She groaned and blinked several times, her breathing quickening as she reached up to place a hand on the side of her damp face. "Oh, Mr. Tumnus," she murmured, gratefully taking his assistance in sliding up the bed against his pillows. "Sometimes I don't know what I'd do without you," Lucy said, smiling weakly up at him.

"You'll never have to find out, Lucy," he said as he folded the cloth once more to lay it on her forehead, the words more of a silent promise to himself than for her own comfort.

Tumnus frowned slightly, his nose twitching ever so subtly as he did so. "Although I am glad to have you back in the land of the conscious," he said dryly, earning a sheepish shrug from the girl in his bed, "and I am quite capable of reviving you if ever this happens again, it is my most fervent wish that it does not."

He sighed and sat at the edge of the bed, her fingers grazing the fur on the side of his thigh. They both glanced down at the contact. Tumnus audibly gulped as he watched her fingertips swirl about the thick hair, stroking him as if he were some sort of pet. She obviously thought nothing of the innocent gesture, he realized, watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"Mr. Tumnus," she began, causing him to look at her fully, "I cannot do what is expected of me. I am perfectly content to marry, just not any of those conceited imbeciles that have been invited to the palace…"

Thankfully, Lucy did not see the corners of his mouth twitch as she spoke of the _imbeciles._

"I cannot eat, I cannot sleep, and I can barely blink without a guard or chaperone present," she continued as she reached up to remove the towel from her forehead.

Tumnus heaved an inward sigh of relief as she pulled away. Any more stimulation to his lower half like that, and he would be the one to explain an even more precarious situation.

The faun cleared his throat noisily, discreetly rubbing the now cool patch of fur her fingers had warmed mere seconds ago. "Then how did you manage to slip away to the lake?" he asked, taking the cloth from her and picking up the bowl from the floor.

Lucy watched him with interest as he moved to the kitchen, cleaning the mortar and pestle before rinsing the bowl. She could see from her spot on the bed how slender and elegant looking his fingers were, and wondered why she had never noticed before how skilled and precise his motions were.

She swallowed twice before speaking, finding her mouth to suddenly be quite dry. "I am allowed to be alone with my siblings, so Edmund and I went for a walk," she said, licking her lips as she watched the taut muscles in his back as he reached up to put things in their rightful places on the kitchen shelves.

Tumnus laughed over his shoulder at her cleverness. "And you went your way, and Edmund went his. Am I correct?"

"Yes," Lucy said quietly, glancing out the window opposite the far wall. A small sliver of sun was left over the horizon of the water, casting a warm glow over the glistening sea.

"And how does Edmund feel about his impending marriage?" the faun asked, his hooves clicking on the stone floor as he made his way to the chair nearest the bed.

Lucy laughed mirthlessly, the sound causing Tumnus to remember the cool tone of the White Witch. He shuddered slightly, thankful she was looking out the window and could not see.

"Edmund," she began, "believes he has fallen in _love_. Already! Can you believe that?" Her voice was filled with something resembling malice, and Tumnus very quickly decided he did not like the sound of it.

He eyed her contemplatively for a moment before speaking aloud the question that had been milling around in his head for days. "And what, exactly, is so bad about being in love?"

Lucy shifted under his gaze, not so much uncomfortable with the attention as she was at a loss for words.

"There's nothing wrong with it," she said with an exasperated sigh, throwing her arms back against the pile of pillows behind her head. "It's just that everything is…happening so fast. Peter and Lady Cinxia will be wed tomorrow morning, and then the seemingly unending weeks of torture were to begin for the rest of us. Only…"

Tumnus leaned forward in his chair. "Only what?" he asked quietly, urging her on.

"Only it's not torturous for anyone except _me_. Peter and Lady Cinxia, while they may not be in love as of yet, are quite dedicated to one another and will certainly have an agreeable marriage. And Susan and Corin have been friends for years. They might as well be married anyway, the way they get on so well."

He nodded as she attempted to rationalize everything, noting with personal shame how much he inwardly cheered as she made a point of basing a good marriage on a strong friendship.

Well, at least that was a step in the right direction.

"And now Edmund has it in his mind that he is in love with Princess Aurora. He has no idea how to go about courting her since he is already head over heels for the girl, but nevertheless he has chosen her. _Two days _since they were introduced, and he has already made his selection!"

"Well, what of your prospects?" he asked, an edge present in his voice that Lucy couldn't quite place.

She scoffed. "They can all go merrily back where they came from, as far as I am concerned. It's just not fair, Mr. Tumnus! Peter gets to marry someone with whom he shares common interests, Susan will wed one of our most trusted allies, and Edmund…well, Ed is certain he is in _love_," she spat, harboring much more than annoyance for the sentiment at the moment.

Lucy paused in her rant to glance out the window once more, glad that the warm pink glow from the setting sun had finally dissipated into a still darkness. Usually, she would find the sight most beautiful and appealing, but her mood was much more justified by the cool night laid out before them.

"That's where he is right now," she said sadly. "Proposing. Peter has already given his consent, spoken to her guardians, and Edmund is glad. He's happier than I've seen him in a long while."

The two of them stayed quiet, letting the severity of the situation at hand sweep over them. Both were tired, make that exhausted, from the pressures and obligations the Pevensie family was currently under.

Tumnus' head swam with memories of the two of them together, laughing on the shore or singing together as he made tea. He closed his eyes as his nimble fingers pressed against his temples, trying to think of something, anything at all, to say or do to make things better for the girl.

"I wish, my queen, that I could do something to improve your mood…to make you happy once more. It's a shame that I am helpless in this situation, otherwise I'd march right up to that castle of yours and demand your hand in marriage myself," he said quickly, speaking more to himself than to Lucy, completely forgetting she was a few feet away.

With a silent gasp, Tumnus realized what he had just verbalized, hoping to Aslan that she had not heard him. He had spoken in a hushed tone, had he not? Yes, yes, she could not hear him. He peeked through his fingers at her form on his bed, relieved to see her eyes remained closed. Just as he began to breath a sigh of relief, Lucy sprang up to a sitting position, her eyes wide with excitement.

"You do know that would work, don't you?" she asked, her words rushed and face brightening by the second. "I mean…if you were to become my…well, then that would solve everything! Susan is marrying Corin, so I don't see why I couldn't marry my own best friend. It's only fair, isn't it?"

He sat silently, just staring at her.

"Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asked, her brow furrowing as she realized he was not responding. "Are you…are you alright?"

Lucy scrambled off the bed and onto the floor in front of his chair. She noted, happily, that his eyes followed her, flashing with something she could not name.

Inwardly, Tumnus was trying to control the urge to reach down and press his lips to hers, laughing with the happiness that threatened to spill out at any moment.

"I'm quite well, yes," he murmured, his face keeping a stoic expression as he looked down at her hand on his knee. Though his was visibly shaky, his own hand covered hers.

"I would do anything to make you happy, Lucy Pevensie," Tumnus said with conviction, "and everything to protect you. I have always felt as such, and this matter is no different from any of the others we have found ourselves in over the past ten years."

Lucy smiled, trying her best to ignore the fluttering of her stomach. She found that the situation was strangely intimate, the two of them preparing to forge a bond neither could have foreseen all those many years ago.

He sighed and wondered only briefly about the consequences of what they were about to do.

"I know I am asking so very much from you, Mr. Tumnus," Lucy began, only to be silenced as he stood and pulled her to her feet alongside him.

Tumnus looked at her for the longest time, searching for doubt. Searching for pain. Searching for something he could not find.

He only saw hope.

"I will marry you, Lucy Pevensie," Tumnus said finally, dropping one of her hands to sweep a fallen curl behind her ear. "If it will please you, I will do it without a second thought."

As if a weight had been lifted from her, Lucy flew into his arms and he grasped her tightly. Tumnus tried to absorb as much of the moment as he could; the smell of her hair, the sound of the crackling fire, and the softness of her body pressed against his would be etched into his memory for the rest of eternity.

"You have no idea how…" Lucy began in a whisper, a lump of emotion quickly forming in her throat causing her to take a deep breath.

_You have no idea how happy you've made me_, she finished inwardly, not completely trusting her voice. Or her heart.

He stopped stroking her hair for a moment to gently guide her head away from his shoulder. "Why are you crying?" Tumnus asked, his heart swelling as he saw her damp cheeks and glistening eyes filled with tears yet to be shed.

Lucy laughed and shook her head. "Happy tears," she murmured, pleased that he now boasted a smile mirroring hers.

"Then for Heaven's sake, don't wipe them away," Tumnus teased her with a laugh, pulling her back into his strong arms.

Outside the dimly lit cave, as two best friends talked about a future together, a great lion swished his tail thoughtfully.

"My dear children," he said softly to himself as their happiness was reflected in his golden eyes, "for your own sake trust in each other. Hold fast to what you believe in. Learn to love one another. Hard times lie ahead."

x0x

**Author's Note:** Don't cry! I swear this is not the end! But, yes, they seem happy for now, don't they? Haha, I'm positively evil, I know. OH, and how about the first ASLAN sighting? Yes, the first of many, I'm sure. Just a head's up. The next chapter or two might make a few of you...or all of you...a little angry with me, seeing as how there will be a new character added into the mix to spice things up. But don't worry. More Lucy/Tumnus tension will be thrown in to heat up your screens. Mmm, heat and spice and everything nice! :-D

By the way, your reviews mean SO MUCH to me. I honestly wouldn't be as motivated as I am if it weren't for you guys constantly giving me suggestions and praise. This chapter has been a long time coming, and work and family life have just been crazy the past few weeks. So sorry for the delay! But, good news...

Next chapter will be up in a matter of days! Yes, by Sunday, you all will have a lovely new chapter. Possibly by tomorrow afternoon. I never can tell just when I'll have the time to write, but the next few scenes are already swirling around in my head. So be looking!

**Don-Jam: **NOW what do you think about Ed's opinion of the wedding rules? ;-D More will be explained about the Old Laws of Narnia and there will be much more in-depth character development with the Pevensies, the Archenland gang, and a few other surprise characters along the way!

**Queen Red Rum: **Thank you! I certainly hope that I've written a believable Lucy. She is headstrong and yet a romantic dreamer. She is stubborn and yet accommodating. She is both confused and confusing. Haha. Basically just a walking, talking contradiction. I've tried to keep everything in the beginning of the story relatively PG-ish, and I think I've done a fine job. But trust me. Things are about to take a turn to Naughtyville - Population: Tumnus and Lucy. Hehehe.

**GuardGirl2:** Hey, Miss Mind Reader! Haha. Tumnus _will_ go to Cair to speak with Peter, all in the next chapter, might I add. I hope I'm not becoming too predictable!

**Politics.and.Prose: **Thank you so much! I can't tell you how many times I have tried to get through a story only to have it leave me wanting more or just something else entirely. I'm so glad I surprised you. :-D Let me know if there's anything I can do to keep the thrills coming!

**Emberlyn Silvermoon: **Ahhh! No more killing! I promise you'll have new chapter(s)...yes, possibly TWO...by Monday night.

**kimidragon: **Lucy + Tumnus babies would be the be-all and end-all of cuteness, if I do say so myself.

**AbiSnowcom**: Here's your update, my dear! Is it to your liking? ;-D

**Salt06**: Thank you so much for reading! Please stick with it to the end. Without dedicated readers like you, I wouldn't do what I do.

Thank you all so much! More to come! Keep reading and commenting! Trust me, reviews do NOT go unread. :-D They're pretty much like crack to me.


	6. Chapter 6: Breadcrumbs

**Author's Note: **Heeelllllooooo!!! I'm back! Finally! Out of the abyss comes another chapter added onto our story! :-) I hope you enjoy this, as it kind of came out of the blue. If only you saw how many drafts of this chapter I had before I came to settle on this version. This story will continue to be updated, so don't you worry! Our favorite couple will be updated at least three or four times a month from now on. Read and Review, my loves!!

~*~

**Dearly Beloved  
**_"Evny is the art of counting the other fellow's  
__blessings instead of your own."_**  
**_Harold Coffin_

"It seems you have a rather…virile…admirer," Edmund whispered with a smirk, subtly gesturing toward a dark figure in the rear of the grand hall. Lucy looked up from her food curiously, only earning a jab in the ribs from Susan.

"No, don't look!"

Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes. She smoothed her hands over the napkin in her lap in annoyance. "Surely the two of you are seeing things," she said, returning to her dinner.

Ever since the three siblings had been seated at the head table that evening, Susan had been making quite a fuss over whether Lucy drank water or wine, left her hair behind her shoulders or in front, and other such frivolities.

Edmund had merely been sending her teasing leers and whispering suggestive comments about the suitors who so boldly chose to remain on the grounds of the palace after the festivities of the day. They were formally invited to Peter's wedding and reception that evening, yes, but to Lucy their presence still felt like a complete intrusion.

Quite frankly, her appetite was beginning to wane.

She was toying with the idea of going straight up to her bedchamber to nap before the late-night festivities in the forest. Thank goodness the droves of suitors were not invited to the party in the thickets, she thought, causing the corners of her mouth to turn up into a small smile as she placed an ornate wine goblet to her lips.

It was then that Susan leaned closer to her younger sister. "You know, Prince Evander asked to be seated where he could watch you," she whispered so only she could hear.

Lucy's eyes widened and she swallowed quickly, coughing into her hand as the liquid burned her throat. Her heart gave one huge thump, then resumed its usual smooth beat.

Susan was mistaken, of course, or merely exaggerating.

The men who had assembled, preening like peacocks in their finest clothing and sending her the most inappropriate and unwanted of gifts, hardly seemed to have the courage -- or influence, for that matter -- to succeed in such a request.

Then again, on the off chance Susan was not mistaken, Lucy simply resolved to never look up from her plate.

Tearing a roll into halves, she buttered it and took the first heavenly bite. She sighed and let her eyes fall closed, allowing herself to experience the first taste for what it was. Lucy, known to be the least finicky eater of the Pevensie clan, took pleasure in the simplicity of all things, but bread had to be one of her favorite sources of decadence. Firm, white, and wrapped in a savory case, it fed the gourmet soul she didn't even know she owned. Almost embarrassed by the sensual bliss she found in a simple loaf, she hastily opened her eyes and looked across the room…and saw him.

He certainly _was_ virile, and he most definitely _was_ watching her.

Lucy looked away so fast that the tendons in her neck cracked, causing Edmund to snicker to himself as he delved into the soup placed in front of him.

He was practically staring at her! In their moment of regard, she observed interest, speculation, and an intense…well, it looked like…but it couldn't be.

Possessiveness.

The sound of a smattering of crumbs on her silk napkin distracted her and she looked down, realizing that she had squeezed the piece of bread until the crunchy golden crust had flaked away and fallen into her lap. Carefully, she placed the mangled roll on its designated plate. She brushed at her skirt with shaky hands and looked at the table before her, laden with its steaming soups, carrying the scents of warmth and security.

Controlling the tremor in her fingers, she grasped her spoon. Dipping it into the broth, she lifted it to her mouth.

Good sense even returned as she swallowed.

Her imagination, egged on by Edmund's melodramatic speculation, had exaggerated the depth of the Prince's regard. He watched her, yes. Smoke circled around his head from the lit cheroot between his fingers. But no doubt, he watched her with the same inquisitiveness -- oh, call it by its true name, nosiness! -- as the other suitors bent on satisfying their need for some sort of scandal.

Taking another spoonful of soup, Lucy sighed as the flavor of oregano pursued the fish and the roasted garlic.

Yes, soup. Heavenly, yet ordinary.

But, despite the protection of her velvet gown and the warmth of the dish before her, a cold chill chased up her spine.

Imagination, she repeatedly told herself. Susan had always said hers had been brilliant, and often dangerous. Nevertheless, she indulged the urge to look up from her bowl and out into the crowd.

Prince Evander stared directly into her eyes, and he lifted his glass in salute.

Lucy's lungs ceased to function. Her heart leapt, and she gawked like a rabbit mesmerized by a snake.

His ebony lashes framed brown eyes; she could see that from across the room. Not the color of burnt honey, nor dark chocolate. Something different. Burning deeply, nearly black, blazing with a passion for…what?

For her if his wolfish smile was any indication.

But for all his hungry display of teeth, the Prince did not seem to be starving. His tailored black frock coat fit him so tightly it could be a second skin. It outlined shoulders so broad as those of a peasant who worked the fields. And indeed, in some ways he resembled a peasant. His hands were big; his hands were so big they swallowed the wine goblet he held.

He lifted the goblet in question toward her again. His ravenous smile expanded, and Lucy suddenly found herself on her feet.

She had to leave this place.

Soon.

_Now._

She didn't know why she thought she could satisfy everyone. Satisfy herself. Normally, she was sensible, and a long history of daydreaming was no excuse for such recklessness.

"Lucy?"

Susan's voice slowly began to register amid the buzzing in her ears.

"Lucy, are you alright?"

Her sister began to stand and take her arm, attempting to guide her back into her seat.

"Yes. No. I don't know," Lucy whispered, her voice quite raspy. Water. Yes, a large glass of water would help. Too much wine, no doubt, was making her throat sore and her head spin.

"I'm going to retire until the ceremony tonight," she said solidly, giving Susan the best smile she could.

"It's been a long day and I am quite exhausted. I'll join you both before the wedding, alright?" Lucy asked, not bothering to wait for a reply.

"But Lucy," came Edmund's wail of a response, "you can't go without eating. You never go without eating…"

Eat? She couldn't eat! A strange man had looked at her. Looked with an intent she'd seen directed only at others, never at herself. Nothing in her life could ever have prepared her for this kind of…interaction.

Wistful dreaming, she now realized, had in no way prepared her for reality.

The whir of conversation grew around her as she made her way through the dining guests at the palace, many heads whipping this way and that to catch a glimpse of her. Curious faces stared. Her cheeks flamed with embarrassment as she hurried past Prince Evander's perch against one of the rear columns near the exit into the main foyer.

Once alone on the quiet stairs, Lucy's feet carried her surely to the second level of the palace, where she collapsed on the cool marble floor. Defeated, she placed her head in her hands and took a few moments to catch her breath.

She heaved a sigh of relief as a feeling of calm washed over her, noticing for the first time how truly tired she was. Visions of a lovely warm bath and her large comfy bed danced in her head, and Lucy stood once more to journey up another flight of stairs to her wing of the palace.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard on the stairs below.

Lucy's heart was pounding now, the thought of blazing dark eyes through a haze of heady smoke making her shake with a chill and flush with inner warmth at the same time.

It was him, she thought. She was sure of it.

She was hurrying like a woman forced, through desperate circumstances, and silently prayed to never have to hurry like that again.

Just then, something jerked at the hem of her skirts, holding it so tightly that she was whipped around to confront…no one.

The trailing lace trim of her new dress had caught on the decorative spindle of the stairs. She sank to her knees to free herself, the moonlight streaming in through the large window illuminating the delicate threads quite well.

Unfortunately, the footsteps below her had quickened, now louder and heavier. Tears sprang to Lucy's eyes, certain that Prince Evander was about to round the corner. She thought of screaming, though even if the sound came from the top of her lungs, it was doubtful anyone would hear her over the lively music and dinner conversation from so far away.

"Please," she begged, her voice thick with unshed tears, "don't come any closer."

As if angels themselves had come to carry her toward Heaven, Lucy's nimble fingers pulled the threads loose with an audible _pop! _and she scrambled further up the stairs, still on her hands and knees. At least she had managed to free herself and would have significant use of her limbs if he were to attack her somehow.

"Lucy?"

She gasped at the sound of the timid voice. It was then she knew everything was alright; she had nothing to fear.

Slowly, a face appeared round the banister, complete with brown curly hair and twitchy little ears.

"Why, whatever is the matter? Are you alright?"

Seeing the concern on his face sent her heart aflutter.

"Oh, Tumnus," she breathed, her voice barely above a whisper. A large smile broke out across her face, the adrenaline rush she experienced only moments earlier causing her to feel light-headed and giddy now that all was well once more.

Lucy pushed herself off the stairs and flew into his arms, wrapping herself around his warm body as tight as she could.

"Thank goodness you're here. Thank goodness it's you," she murmured, her fingers threading through the curls at the base of his neck.

"Why were you acting so terrified?" he asked, hoping she did not feel him shiver with quiet delight as her warm breath met the sensitive skin of his neck. "The others and I had gone to the beach to prepare for the ceremony and to ready the thickets for later this evening. We were on our way back inside to dinner when I saw you hurrying away up the stairs. I wished, at the very least, to tell you hello before you had a good rest. I realize we have not gotten to spend much time together as of late."

She pulled away and looked at him questioningly. "At the very least?" Lucy asked, her breath catching in her throat as his arm tightened around her waist.

"Yes, well...we both know how you like to have a lullaby and a story before a good sleep," he said with a nervous laugh, realizing in that moment just how close the two of them were to one another. Bellies pressed together firmly, the soft velvet of her dress tickling the bare skin of his chest, and their faces so close he could smell the sweetness of her breath.

The intimacy of their embrace was not lost on Lucy, either. She held his questioning gaze with one of her own, noting for the first time just how soft and smooth his skin felt under her fingertips.

The inner warmth she had felt earlier under the scrutinizing gaze of Prince Evander was nothing compared to the shivers of delight that rippled through her body while she was wrapped in the arms of her faun.

"And how does my story end tonight, Tumnus?" she asked boldly, her nails scraping gently along the base of his neck.

Tumnus shuddered briefly, nearly losing control of himself. He closed his eyes and breathed in, savoring every aspect of the moment being shared between the two of them.

"With a kiss," he whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers, her tiny whimper causing him to groan while placing his lips against hers.

Their mouths sealed over one another's with a passion neither truly expected. The first kiss for both, it was a meeting of their bodies and their hearts.

Lucy was amazed at how well they seemed to fit together; for she was soft and curvy where he was firm and broad, his body being tight with the strong muscles it took for a faun to leap and run through the forests of Narnia.

Those muscles, she noted with the smallest of moans, which now wrapped around her waist to bring her more firmly against his chest.

Suddenly, Tumnus pulled away, holding her from him at arm's length, his hands resting loosely on her womanly hips.

"Do forgive me," he began, his face tinged slightly pink in the moonlight streaming in through the window. "I should not have been so bold, as to imagine you would want…"

Lucy stepped forward, successfully cutting him off, her own boldness surprising her.

"Always kiss me goodnight," she said with pleading eyes, hoping he would understand.

Tumnus looked upon her with new eyes as she stood before him, the small girl he had come to know and love gone completely. In her place stood a woman who he silently vowed to love and protect forever.

He smiled crookedly, reaching up to smooth an errant curl off of her face. "Is that a royal decree, your Highness, from a beautiful Queen of Narnia to her most loyal subject?" he teased, licking his lips in anticipation of another kiss before they were to part.

Lucy felt a slight humming inside herself from watching the simple act, wondering what it would feel like to have his moist lips on hers once more.

"More like a request from a woman to the man she is intended to marry," she whispered, watching as his eyes flashed with something she couldn't quite place.

She was vaguely reminded of the possessiveness seen earlier, so intense she could be affected by it from across a crowded room. Tumnus was nothing like Prince Evander; he was gracious and kind, loyal and protective, and Lucy knew he loved her without even having to ask. She smiled as he continued to consider her with roaming eyes.

Tumnus was overjoyed; she had called him a man.

The word was small, but held a specific meaning for him that he was certain even she could not understand at the time. For years, under the reign of the White Witch, the inhabitants of Narnia were reminded that they were less than…well…human. They were taught to believe they were insignificant. Common speech was outlawed and the wearing of clothing or exhibiting of any other characteristics remotely civilized would result in petrification or death.

He always knew that one day, someone would come along and see him for what he was and who he could be. He may have had the body of a faun, yes, but inside the skin and fur was the heart of a living, breathing, loving man. A man who yearned to have a love of his own.

She had chosen him to be hers forever. She viewed him as a man, and therefore her equal. Her mate.

For if there was anyone Tumnus wished to see him as more than what he actually appeared to be, it was Lucy. His Lucy. His mate. His chosen love.

"I'll always kiss you goodnight," he whispered as his heart swelled, watching with joy as she visibly relaxed, a pretty smile gracing her features. Tumnus felt the space diminish between them as Lucy stepped forward, her arms encircling his neck once more as their lips met for another sweet kiss.

Everything seemed to be perfect in the world of Lucy and her faun.

And yet even with his super-human senses and abilities…

Tumnus did not hear the slight scuff of a dragon-hide boot on the landing below.

He did not hear the small grunt of dissatisfaction as their lips met for a second time.

Nor did he smell the faint aroma of sweet tobacco smoke that lingered briefly in the air.

For Lucy was far too intoxicating.

~*~

**Author's Other Note: **Haha...so...what do you think? I know, I'm positively EVIL for doing that...but this story is finally coming back to life. I'm going to have more time to update now, and to be quite honest, my love for this story and these characters has been rekindled. So, I'm not dead anymore! _**Dearly Beloved**_ will continue to be updated regularly -- I'm aiming for one new chapter a week as of now. Yay! Thanks so much for sticking with me, you guys. Your reviews are like gold to me!! XOXOXO!


	7. Chapter 7: One Down, Three to Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the original texts by C. S. Lewis. I do, however, own a few of the crazy ones I made up. Enjoy, my loves!**

Dearly Beloved

_"Through every forest, above the trees  
Within my stomach, scraped off my knees  
I drink the honey inside your hive  
You are the reason I stay alive."  
Closer, Nine Inch Nails_

**~*~**

The ceremony was beautiful.

Peter and Xinxia had, on all accounts, seemed very much in love with one another as they recited their unbreakable vows in front of most of the inhabitants of Narnia. Aslan had been in attendance, serving as the rightful guardian of the High King, and had given a great roar of his blessing upon the completion of the marital rights.

Lucy felt a chill as the sound permeated her soul, shaking the very core of her being. The weddings of the rest of the Pevensie siblings were to follow soon, and yet she had suddenly become aware of a different sort of change. Something was coming, though she couldn't fathom what.

Moments after Aslan's Great Roar, she stood with Susan and Edmund to wave the newly-united couple off to their refurbished wing of the palace. Edmund snickered, Susan blushed, and Lucy looked between the two expectantly.

"What?" she wondered aloud, her mind slipping back to the last time the two of them had acted as if they were keeping some sort of secret from her.

"What do you mean, 'what?'" he asked, looking at her as if she had suddenly sprouted antlers. "They're off to…"

"Ed," Susan said gently, an edge of warning to her tone, "perhaps you should off and find Aurora. She looked quite fetching this evening, didn't she?" Yes, it was a weak excuse, but Susan had never been one for lying…or for giving someone a sex talk.

Edmund's eyes grew with wonder. "You haven't talked to her?" he gasped in surprise, Susan's guilty expression eliciting peels of laughter from his lips. "Oh, that's rich," he said, nearly in tears. "What will she do in three weeks, Sue? She and the husband will go off and play chess?"

Susan grunted her disapproval and pulled Lucy aside. "Run along, Ed," she called over her shoulder, "for we are no longer in need of your presence."

"Really," Lucy continued, glancing back at her brother once more as he surely went to find Urisk or Dagon to share with them whatever joke she hoped she would soon become privy. "What is so funny?"

Susan escorted her sister up the staircase leading to her private set of rooms, thankful that there were still three weeks to explain such a thing to her.

She may not be able to do it in one sitting.

"Lucy, when a man and a woman love each other very much…that is to say, when they enter into a bond of marriage…oh, bloody hell," Susan finished, causing Lucy to giggle. It wasn't often that Susan cursed, and even when she did, it always seemed so foreign coming from her mouth.

Susan stopped Vaidya, one of her maids, on the landing. "Won't you please collect Queen Aravis and escort her to my sister's quarters?" she requested, gesturing to Lucy at her side.

"I'm going to need some assistance, God help me," she murmured, Lucy laughing outright as they continued up the stairs.

Over two hours later, Susan and Aravis sat in Lucy's room.

Susan was embarrassed.

Aravis was nostalgic.

Lucy was intrigued.

"You mean to tell me that a man _wants_ to do these things?" she asked for the third time, looking between the two of them.

Susan nodded her head with a sigh.

"Very much," Aravis replied, giggling as she lounged back on Lucy's bed.

Lucy's mind was swimming with newfound information. Apparently, sexual intercourse, as it was called, was what was expected on one's wedding night. Sex was deemed pleasurable for both a man and a woman, though Lucy could not understand how or why. Kissing, yes, she understood that very much, she realized with a grin. That had felt very nice.

Was it going to feel just as good if she had…_when_ she had sex? For as far as Lucy was concerned, the kiss she had shared with Tumnus had been the most pleasurable experiences in her entire life.

Suddenly, she began to feel lightheaded. Lucy grabbed onto the side of the bureau where she stood and placed a hand to her heaving chest.

Tumnus.

They were to be married.

She would be expected, on all accounts, to have sex with Tumnus.

Would he expect it, she wondered, not daring to ask such a question aloud.

"Are you alright?" Susan asked, now aware of her sister's sudden grasp of the furniture.

Lucy nodded, focusing on taking deeper breaths as to avoid a fainting spell. "I believe it's just this blasted dress. Could you fetch Hersilia for me? I wish to change immediately," she lied, though she knew it would feel heavenly to be rid of the current corset and binding undergarments she wore.

"Right away, dear," Susan agreed, thankful to have an out from this horrid conversation. "I'm going to be in my room the rest of the evening if you need me."

Aravis made a slower go of it to leave. "Are you sure you're alright?" she asked cautiously, not wishing to offend her friend. "Nothing has…happened…has it?"

Lucy looked up, her eyes wide. "What do you mean? I've not…nothing has ever…no," she finished with a nervous laugh. "And it won't for another three weeks," she finished, reaching around to untie the bow at the small of her back.

The girl smiled at Lucy. "Good," she said, lingering near the doorway, pausing a moment to look outside in the hall. "Though you know it would be alright if something had…or did," she whispered, quickly checking the hallway once more. "Goodnight!" Aravis said a bit louder, leaving a confused Lucy in her wake as Hersilia came bounding through the door.

"Ready for bed, my Queen?" Hersilia asked with a smile, already beginning to unfasten the lacings that secured Lucy's dress.

"Yes, yes," she said distractedly, noticing for the first time all evening - since the Sex Talk began, that is - a faint glow emanating from the forest just beyond the shore outside her balcony.

"Hersilia," Lucy began, her voice muffled from the dress being pulled over her head, "what is that?"

Her maid looked to where she was pointing and gasped. She quickly busied herself by walking to the balcony and closing the doors, securing them soundly. "Oh, your Highness, that is nothing. Nothing at all. Perhaps the fairies are overly-active this night. Yes, I believe that is it."

Lucy turned to look at the younger girl, her eyes questioning. "Are you quite certain of that, Hersilia?" she asked, a tone of disbelief in her voice. "I have never seen them so active before. And I don't believe that fairies cast such a strong glow…there must be thousands of them in that particular thicket."

Hersilia stilled her hands on the drawer, knowing she had not been able to convince her queen of anything at all.

"I am no good at lying, though I would never lie to you out of ill will!" she confessed, turning with pleading eyes. "It is just…you mustn't go there, my Queen. Not there. Not tonight."

"Why?" Lucy asked, turning once more for the wretched corset to be undone. "What is it Hersilia? I know that you would not lie to me. All I wish is to be informed as to what is going on outside these palace walls. You can understand that, I'm sure," she finished, waiting for all to be explained.

"Tonight is the first night of the Sanctus Regius Vinculum," she said in a hurried breath, pulling the fabric and boning from Lucy's torso.

Lucy's brow furrowed. "The Sanctus Regius Vinculum? Let's see…Holy Royal…what? It's been years since my last Latin session," she explained, as if Hersilia would mind.

"Bonding," the girl said quietly, her eyes cast down to the floor.

"Holy Royal Bonding?" Lucy repeated. "And why shouldn't I go, exactly?" she wondered aloud, hoping for some sort of explanation.

Hersilia sighed, looking rather uncomfortable. "There will be…satyrs there, my Queen. Among other things."

She turned, highly amused at the thought. "What is so bad about that, Hersilia?" she asked, her arms now crossed over her ample chest.

"The Satyrs are very…amorous this time of year, as you know. The Sanctus Regius Vinculum sends such emotion into overdrive, as it were. That, plus copious amounts of music and libations makes such an event unfit for a queen, your Highness."

Lucy was increasingly intrigued as the moments wore on, the both of them silent as Lucy was undressed.

"That will be all now, Hersilia," she said, feigning a yawn. "I do not wished to be disturbed tomorrow. Please allow me to rise on my own. Inform my sister if she arrives to wake me."

Hersilia smiled and gave a brief curtsy, thankful that her mistress took her advice and was to stay away from such a veritable den of iniquity.

"Goodnight, my Queen. Sleep well."

Lucy waited silently few moments, ensuring that not a sound could be heard outside of her suite of rooms. Satisfied that she was truly alone, she locked the door and looked down at her appearance. The nightdress she wore was thin, yes, but the hot summer air made such a thing entirely appropriate for nightwear. The cream colored linen had tiny cap sleeves and a low-dipping neckline, custom-fitted for her most revealing gowns. With a smile, Lucy surveyed herself in the mirror. She found herself quite alluring in such a flimsy little thing, the empire waist supporting her breasts and making her seem taller.

She looked at her bed, large and luxurious, inviting in every way…

And then she looked at the window.

Bed.

Window.

Sleep.

Satyrs.

Lucy laughed at her silliness as she strode over to the bed, sitting on the edge to take off her slippers. She perched there for a matter of moments before hurriedly racing over the latched doors and out onto the balcony. She hoisted the nightdress up around her knees, holding onto it with one hand as she made her way down the ivy trellis that arched around her bedroom windows. She had done such a thing many times, and it was safe, to be sure.

She had just never done such a thing before while holding a nightdress about her knees…on her way to what Hersilia claimed was sure to be a veritable orgy.

Yes, Aravis had been certain to mention a few things here and there during their earlier conversation raunchy enough to make Susan scold her out of pure shock.

Lucy padded softly across the beach, the lights of Cair Paravel growing more and more distant as the sound of drums and flutes invaded her aural senses. There was laughter and chanting, and Lucy was most certain she heard a few creatures singing as well.

She smiled in anticipation of such fun, not having been to a good party in ages. Certainly, Hersilia had no idea what she was talking about. It was her job, after all, to watch over the youngest Queen of Narnia.

Lucy made her way through the thicket of trees, winding her way past large boulders and fallen logs. At last, she could see the many satyrs and fairies dancing about, the dryads singing their songs from the trees, many centaurs lounging about, and a single faun playing his flute…

Tumnus.

Of course he would be there, she realized, having heard about the Old Narnian Laws from him so recently. Lucy smiled as she watched him laugh and play his music, greeting those who wandered into the clearing from other areas of the forest.

She had been intent on merely finding out what was actually going on in the forest, but she supposed watching for a while would be just as innocent. Spotting a stump on which she could sit, Lucy made her way to it while keeping her eyes on her faun. She stepped on a small pinecone, though, causing her to cry out. Several of the party-goers near her side of the clearing turned to see what the sharp cry had come from.

Lucy had fallen to the ground in pain, the tears springing to her eyes momentarily blurring the large figure that had come through the trees to bend down in front of her.

"My Queen, are you alright?"

She breathed a sigh of relief as Oreius lifted her into his arms, bringing her through the woods and into the clearing.

She quietly informed him of what had happened, as embarrassed as she could be. "It is quite alright," he amended, glancing down at the foot that now swung carelessly at his side.

"Disir," he called as he sat her down at one of the makeshift seating arrangements constructed from flat stones and fallen logs, "please attend to our Queen's current ailment."

A female centuar Lucy had never seen before came to her immediately and knelt by her side.

"Absolutely," she said with a smile. "What is it that troubles you my queen?"

Within moments, the tiny spines were pulled from Lucy's foot and the entire party was aware of her presence. However, these were her friends. These eyes were friendly and kind as opposed to the cold, roving eyes of the suitors who currently occupied the palace and its grounds.

"Here is a drink, my Queen," Disir said, placing a cup in her hand. "Do let any of us know if we can be of service," she offered for the fourth time that evening, making Lucy laugh with her eagerness. She stood there for a few moments, sipping the Meade and taking it all in.

Such a celebration was quite common in the forest; there were both Summer and Winter Equinox celebrations, as well as any for such an auspicious occasion as a wedding or bonding between two inhabitants of Narnia. Why shouldn't there be one on the eve of Peter's wedding?

"Well, what a surprise," Tumnus said behind her, causing Lucy to jump and spill some of the amber-colored liquid down her hand. She laughed and playfully gave him a swat on the arm as she turned. "Not very nice," she admonished, placing two fingers covered in the sticky liquid on the tip of her tongue, closing her lips around the tips of them to rid them of the offense.

He felt his chest hum with longing as he watched her do so, knowing that she had absolutely no idea what even her most innocent actions did to him.

"What are you doing here?" Tumnus asked, clearing his throat forcefully after hearing just how strained his voice sounded. "Such an event is hardly to be praised by your siblings."

Lucy looked at him curiously, shaking her head in disagreement. "You are the second person to tell me that tonight, you know. Why shouldn't I be here?" She took a step closer and looked up at him through her lashes. "Would you rather I leave?" she asked teasingly, adding a slight pout to the game.

Oh, how he wished he could just take that bottom lip between his teeth and silence her with his tongue…

But that certainly would not do. No, not under the current circumstances.

"No, no, no," he said, smiling at her broadly. "And it is most agreeable to me that you are here. Just not after midnight," Tumnus amended, looking up at the sky to gage the position of the moon. "And that seems to be within the hour. So, tonight, Lucy my dear, you will have to play the part of Cordelia, glass slippers and all."

She laughed and returned his smile. "It's Cinderella," she corrected, delighted he remembered the story she told him many years ago. She took another generous swallow of her drink as she thought a moment.

"And why, exactly, must I leave before midnight?"

The thought of only getting to spend one more hour with him was saddening, especially after experiencing such joy from their kiss earlier that evening. The very thought made her shiver, even in the summer heat, filled with anticipation of a repeat performance, as it were.

He regarded her with some thought. A few tendrils of hair had fallen loose from the elaborate up-do Hersilia had painstakingly arranged for the ceremony, and the strands were currently blowing about her face in the slow breeze.

"Do you wish to see? Do you wish to stay?" Tumnus asked, his voice barely above a whisper. He wasn't entirely certain that he wanted her to, though if he protested too greatly, he knew she would never leave on her own accord.

Lucy nodded and smiled. "Very much," she said, her voice still possessing a tone of curiosity.

"You must not speak again of anything you witness this night, and you _have _to promise to tell me immediately if you begin to feel the slightest bit uncomfortable," he insisted, placing his warm hand on her elbow to guide her over to the spot he had claimed by the fire.

Lucy laughed again. "Alright. But, I never feel uncomfortable when I am with you," she said, looking up at him. "You know that."

He smiled and sighed, inwardly hoping she would still feel the same the next day.

Tumnus had played songs for her, and she had danced, the alcohol going straight to her head in a fantastic way. They had talked and laughed for nearly another hour, drinking Meade and wine and nibbling on fruit and berries.

"I feel amazing," she laughed breathlessly, falling to her knees beside him as he lounged back on the soft bed of moss they had found in a deserted corner of the clearing. She had just said goodbye to Erskine and Asparas, two dryads who insisted she let down her hair and frolic with them around the fire in a traditional Narnian dance.

He smiled at her, his eyes dark with desire. He had crept closer to the fire as she had gone off with the two dryads, becoming quickly aware that the thin material of her nightdress was practically transparent when being so closely illuminated. He felt he needed to be close by in case any of the satyrs had become too drunk to realize that she was _his_ Queen and no one else's.

Tumnus had slouched behind a tree on the other side of the fire pit to watch her. Her nipples, he could see, had stiffened from such movement against the linen and the cooler night breeze. Their dusky color was visible through the thin fabric, and he wanted nothing more than to place his mouth around one, or to be granted a more personal view of the pink skin. He finally succeeded, albeit ever so slowly, in suppressing his erection. He first felt ashamed for such a reaction, yet he reminded himself that she was the one who wanted to stay.

She wanted to drink. She wanted to talk, sing, and dance.

She wanted to be with him.

"Having fun?" he asked, loving the way the fire had warmed her cheeks to a bright pink. She looked more alive than he had ever seen her.

She sighed with content and took another un-needed sip of wine from the goblet in his hand. "Better now," she murmured, laying back against his fur covered thigh.

Tumnus laughed. "No more for you," he scolded, reaching down to take the cup away. She laughed and scooted away as fast as she could, managing to spill a few drops on his outstretched hand. Tumnus glared at her playfully and shook his head in disapproval.

"Oh, no!" she cried with a light giggle, downing what little wine there was left in the cup before taking his wrist in her hand. "Let me help," Lucy said with a rather coquettish smile.

He quite literally gasped as her pink tongue snuck out from between her plump lips to touch a fingertip. Her eyes immediately flew to meet his, an silent question slowly beginning to firm in her mind. Curiously, she repeated the act, this time running the tip of her tongue down the entire length of his middle finger.

Tumnus hissed a long breath and shifted on the moss, his eyes momentarily closing.

"Does that hurt?" she asked dumbly, confused as to why he reacted in such a way.

He shook his head, smiling crookedly before opening his eyes to meet hers once more. "Quite the contrary," he whispered. "I trust you remember our kiss?" Tumnus asked, smiling as she shyly nodded.

"Well, as you will remember…the tongue," he began, taking his time with the words, "can be rather _stimulating_, Lucy," he finished, regarding her with contemplation.

She stared at him for some time before showing any sign of comprehension. "I see," Lucy finally said, looking down at his hand, still entangled with hers. She looked back at him once more to find his eyes had never left her. She held his gaze as she lifted his hand once more, boldly tracing the pads of his fingers with the tip of her tongue.

Lucy watched his eyes flash as she did so, the air around them seeming to change. It was thicker somehow, causing the both of them to breathe deeper in order to fill their lungs. Testing the waters, as it were, Lucy paused at his middle finger once more, sucking the entire tip into her mouth with a light suction.

This was nearly too much for Tumnus; never, since he had met her, had he even imagined he would be in this kind of situation with Lucy Pevensie. His fingertips seemed to be directly connected to his loins, he assessed with amusement, hissing with pleasure once more as she drew from his lips a slight moan. His eyes slipped shut and his head tilted back, allowing her to have complete perusal of his hand with her mouth.

Lucy, comparatively, was not content to stop at just Tumnus' hand. Something inside her had snapped, it seemed. She was behaving like some sort of brazen woman from the neighborhood her mother had often gossiped about with her friends.

Suddenly, her mouth was on the small protrusion under his chin. The skin covering his Adams apple was sweet and salty at the same time, not like his hands which tasted mostly of wine. Lucy felt him tense as her lips closed around the spot, assuming it was rather sensitive.

More sensitive still, she found with personal excitement, was the tip of his earlobe. And as she began to suck at his pulse point, Tumnus wrapped his arm loosely around her waist, holding her to him closely.

"Tumnus," Lucy whispered, her mind reeling with delight, "I want…"

Suddenly, a centaur had let out a great wail. Lucy pulled back from him quickly as if something was the matter. "What was that?" she whispered fearfully, wondering if an enemy of some sort had snuck upon the camp. She craned her neck around the rock to see that it was Disir. It seemed as if something were causing her great pain, or discomfort, or even...

Lucy gasped.

Oreius was standing behind her, pulling at her long blonde hair quite forcefully. Her breasts were exposed for all the world to see, and for a moment, Lucy had no idea what was going on.

"We can leave, if you want to," Tumnus quickly informed her, already looking around the site in an attempt to gather their things. He stilled, however, as Lucy put a hand on his shoulder, raising to her knees to peer over the boulder blocking her view.

"What are they doing?" she asked with interest, tilting her head to the side as Disir bent down for Oreius to stand over her more comfortably.

Tumnus looked upon her with curiosity, then turned his gaze to the coupling centaurs standing before them.

"He's mounting her," he said simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

She allowed his words to wash over her as if she would understand them better as time wore on. "Why?" Lucy finally asked, the mere sounds they were making eliciting a similar response inside her as did her kiss with Tumnus.

He smiled at her inquisitiveness. "At midnight, on the eve of the Sanctus Regius Vinculum, the creatures of the forest mate. For luck, in hope of fertility for the High King and his family…" he paused a moment, taking it all in, "and occasionally just for fun."

Lucy turned toward him and began to laugh. Surely he didn't mean that they were…

Tumnus wasn't laughing.

"Are you serious?" she asked, suddenly quite breathless. "That's what they're doing?"

He nodded.

"Right in front of everyone?"

Another nod.

Lucy couldn't believe her ears. She had only learned what sexual intercourse consisted of a mere three hours ago, and here she was, watching it with her own two eyes.

Well, sort of.

"This isn't at all what Aravis explained," she murmured, her eyes shifting back to the coupling centaurs off in the distance.

"What?" Tumnus asked, mildly amused at her reaction. "Aravis?"

Lucy nodded, her eyes still glued to the other creatures beginning to pair off near the center of the clearing. "She and Susan…tried to talk to me…about sex…" she trailed off, watching as Erskine allowed Silenus lift up her skirts and bend her over one of the fallen logs, repeatedly thrusting his hips against her backside.

Such a thing caused her to gasp.

Tumnus had no idea he had such strong self-control until that very moment. There she was, his Lucy, in a practically transparent dress, speaking of her knowledge of sex while it was happening all around her.

"Do you like this?" he asked quietly, toying with the auburn curls cascading down her back.

She sighed and leaned against his hand, now rubbing circles against her back. "Yes," she said, still fascinated by the impromptu coupling of Narnians.

Tumnus chuckled, a low sound emanating from his throat. "No, silly girl," he continued, his fingertips grazing her sides as he continued to rub her back. "I meant watching. Them. Do you like it?"

Lucy stiffened and immediately turned to face him.

"I am so sorry," she whispered, her eyes filled with shame. "Hersilia told me not to come, you told me not to stay, and yet, here I am…watching some sort of celebratory orgy and acting like some wanton harlot."

He took everything in about the moment: the animalistic sounds coming from the other side of the boulder and the fire pit, the way her breasts were heaving in that flimsy nightdress, and the small pout quickly forming on her lips.

"Forgive me, Tumnus," she whispered, placing her hands upon his chest.

He looked down at those hands, the ones he had held and kissed so many times over the past week. "Do you trust me?" he asked simply, still looking at her small fingers splayed out across his pectoral muscles.

"With everything I am," she whispered, seeking his eyes.

He looked up in time to see her regard him with fascination and curiosity. "Come. Lay down," he whispered, repositioning them so that she lay on her side, watching the display being showcased in the center of the clearing. Approximately twenty pairs of creatures had begun this ritualistic sex act, others still playing music and dancing, others eating and drinking.

"No matter what, keep watching," he whispered into her ear after positioning himself behind her, his elbow bent on which to prop up his head while he watched her.

Lucy did as she was told and kept her eyes on the crowd. She quietly observed them for what seemed like an hour, but was merely a few minutes. Tumnus had begun to stroke her hip and thigh with his fingertips, the smooth linen caressing her skin under the slight pressure.

"That feels nice," she said, leaning back against him ever so slightly.

He bent his neck to kiss the shell of her ear, his breath warm on her exposed neck. "Tell me what you see," he requested, lightly squeezing the area just above her knee.

She sighed and nodded in consent. "They're…mating. Lots of them." She suddenly stiffened a bit beside him, causing Tumnus to glance up at the scene. "What is it?" he asked, resuming his stroking of her side in an attempt to bring comfort.

"Erskine and Asparas," she began, "are kissing one another."

"What's wring with that?" he ventured, taking his turn at sliding the tip of his tongue across the length of her neck.

"They're both…girls," she said, her thought interrupted with a slight moan. "Tell me everything they're doing," he whispered into her ear, nibbling gently on the tip of the lobe.

He would be the death of her, Lucy realized, unconsciously pressing her thighs together in an event to quell the aching that had begun to build up between them.

"Silenus is thrusting himself against Erskine…she is bent over a rock now. Erskine and Asparas are kissing…and now another satyr is coming toward them. He's…oh my…he's lifted up Asparas' skirts and has slid underneath them on his back. I don't know what he's doing to her," Lucy admitted breathlessly becoming quite aware of something hard pressing against her back.

"You've no idea?" Tumnus asked, his voice husky and mouth itching to dominate hers. He felt her shake her head against his chest, her eyes still glued to the little show in front of them. She certainly had remained true to what he had instructed.

"He's licking her, Lucy," Tumnus whispered suggestively, his hand resting on her lower abdomen, pulling her flush against his throbbing cock. They whimpered together, everything about the moment putting them both on sensory overload.

Her brow crinkled with thought. "Where could he be…oh," she finished, answering her own question, as the delicious ache between her legs became more intense. They watched together as Asparas began to moan louder and louder, her hips rocking against the satyr's mouth. She finally screamed out in release and collapsed onto the ground, allowing the satyr who caused her much pleasure to thrust his erect phallus between her legs.

"What just happened, Lucy?" Tumnus asked, his questions becoming more urgent, his need for her growing. Lucy sighed and began to press and release the muscles of her thighs. "I believe Asparas just had an…orgasm," she whispered, trying out the word she had learned earlier in the evening.

"And have you ever experienced an orgasm?" he asked, bending one leg upward at the knee, allowing himself more room to thrust gently against her back.

"No," she practically wailed, the need to experience what everyone else gave and took so freely practically overwhelming her.

Tumnus grunted into her fragrant hair, clenching his teeth to keep from pouncing on her. No, he needed to remain calm and let her take control of their situation. He had possessed it for too long. He reached out and took her chin in his hand, turning her face toward him until her body had no choice but to turn as well.

"Would you like to?" he asked, feeling himself grow and thicken as she looked down for the first time and saw what sort of reaction she had spurred in him. Her eyes widened and her mouth formed the tiniest of "o" shapes.

"Yes," she said in a voice barely audible to even the most trained of ears, never taking her eyes off of his glistening cock.

He knew they mustn't until the wedding night. It was wrong. It was against tradition. It was in public, for Aslan's sake! And Tumnus knew she would regret it if things happened too quickly.

She only just understood the actual practice of sex for the first time that evening, after all.

"We can do whatever you want, however you want, whenever you want," Tumnus said, happy to have her eyes meet his once more. "I don't want to rush you, Lucy," he whispered, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. Lucy sighed and rolled to her back, ensuring he came with her into the new position.

Her lips found his in the firelight, the contact causing her to moan. Their tongues battled together in a quest for dominance, though Tumnus finally allowed her to win. He groaned as her nails skimmed his back lightly, occasionally fisting her hands in the fur at his hips. He was very careful not to thrust himself against her, though his still-hardening cock kept grazing the soft material of her dress.

"Touch me, Tumnus," she whispered, pulling away from him for a moment, turning her head away from the crowd and toward the forest. They were forever to be lost in their own world, he realized. No more watching. Only doing. Only exploring and experiencing together.

"Please," she whimpered, her chest rising and falling with labored breaths.

He tentatively brushed his fingertip against her exposed cleavage, pleasantly rewarded with the sight of her tongue slipping out to moisten her dry lips. He cupped her left breast with his right hand, gingerly weighing the heavy globe in his palm.

"Oh," she gasped, arching off the moss and into his hand, whimpering as the soft pad of his thumb caressed her pebbled nipple through the linen. Throwing caution to the wind, Tumnus bent his head and placed his mouth over the thin fabric, suckling at her breast as a baby might do his mother. Lucy cried out once more, bending her leg at the knee, allowing him to slide between her legs as she did so.

Don't you dare, he inwardly told himself, quite aware of the position they were in.

Meanwhile, during his conversation with himself, Lucy had spoken and he hadn't quite heard her. "What is it, my love?" he asked breathlessly as he pulled his mouth from her, realizing only too late what he had said.

Lucy's eyes brimmed with unshed tears at the sentiment, though now was most certainly not the time to address such a thing. "I said," she began, taking his hand from her breast and sliding it down the length of her body, "touch me."

Tumnus groaned as he felt her rich heat against his hand, the dress still in their way. "Are you sure?" he asked, already having reached down to slide his hand up the inside of her smooth leg.

"Positive," she whispered, pulling him down for a kiss just as his fingers brushed against her damp curls. Tumnus grunted as she pressed herself into him, swallowing her moan of delight as he swirled his fingertip around the sensitive bud of nerves at the top of her moist slit.

She gasped, her hips arching off of the soft ground toward the source of such great pleasure. Tumnus wrenched his mouth away to lick and suck at her collarbone, careful not to leave any marks behind. It simply would not do for her to have them in such a visible place. His index finger slid down the length of her folds, her desire practically dripping onto his skin, once again reminding him of just how easy it would be to slide inside of her as no man had ever done before.

"More," he heard her whisper, her brow furrowed in concentration. She whimpered in dissatisfaction as Tumnus pulled his hand from her, only to let out a gasp of surprise and delight as he used it to pull the bodice of her dress away from her chest, the small sleeves sliding down her arms in the process.

Her breasts stood at attention in the ever-cooling night air, their perfect roundness begging to be touched.

And touched, they were, as Tumnus bent his head once more to lave the tightly budded nipple of her right breast with his tongue. She whimpered once more, and now that his task was done, he assumed his prior ministrations beneath her skirts. If she wanted more, she would get it, he told himself with a smirk.

Tumnus slipped a finger all the way inside her, buried up to his last knuckle.

Lucy moaned louder than he had ever heard, which only urged him to continue. He angled his fingertip upwards ever so gently, exploring for the first time a place he longed to visit often. She was so blasted tight, he realized, knowing that it would not be possible to place another finger inside of her small crevice as of yet, much less a phallus as thick as the one he possessed.

Like anything else, such a feat would take time.

His teeth grazed the sensitive bud of her breast just as his thumb encircled her clitoris once more, and she was gasping for breath, her fingers suddenly fisted in his hair.

It seemed to Lucy that the blood had rushed from ever other part of her body and focused itself between her legs. Her head was swimming, she could barely breathe, and she had no control of her limbs. Her legs felt limp and useless, though the most delicious feeling began to spread throughout her entire being as her toes started to curl.

He suckled a bit harder at her breast, the globe already heavy and swollen with desire for him. His fingers found that spectacular region just above her entrance again, every nerve ending in her body firing at random.

"Tumnus!" she cried out breathlessly, a bit terrified at what was happening to her.

"It's alright," she heard him whisper, "let it happen. Come for me, Lucy."

She timidly glanced down at her tortured body, the sight of his eyes glued to hers, his mouth encompassing her nipple, and his hand buried beneath her skirt all too much. With a last moan of his name, she seemed to fly upwards to heaven, having the most pleasurable experience of her entire life.

Tumnus watched her face contort in pleasure, moaning and thrashing on the ground beneath him. The hem of her dress had risen up during her orgasm, causing his eager cock to thrust most enjoyably against her bare thigh. With a groan, he quickly tore himself away and moved to kneel beside her, allowing his seed to spill out onto the moss-covered earth rather than across her nightgown.

Lucy tried as best she could to catch her breath, but the sight of such thick, white ropes of liquid spouting from his cock sent her heart to racing once more.

He grunted in satisfaction before looking down at the mess he had made, then over to where Lucy lay, watching his every move. "Are you alright?" he asked breathlessly, thinking her to be the epitome of perfection at that very moment.

Her flushed skin looked positively radiant in the glow from the fire, her full breasts even more fetching now that the bodice had been pulled down to bare them to his hungry mouth. Her legs were splayed apart, still allowing enough room for him to lay comfortably, and he could smell a heady arousal coming from between them.

Tumnus smiled as she nodded wordlessly, pulling him to lay with her in the grass.

They spent the next hour like that, lovingly holding and caressing one another, whispered questions being asked and answered by the both of them. Long after the other creatures of the forest dispersed, they lay by the fire, two lovers completely and totally lost in the arms of one another.

**Author's Note: **Yeah, so...that was some sex. Not quite SEX but at least it was a very sound step in the right direction. :-) Thoughts? Comments? Love you all!


End file.
